Thus the composition of the present invention provides an unmatched balance of mechanical properties and process-ability with respect to the known polyethylene compositions for the same use, as disclosed in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,078 and US2004/0005424.
In fact, the polymers disclosed in such documents achieve a relatively low stress cracking resistance values at relatively high density, as shown in the examples.
The problem of achieving a high impact resistance is not mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,078.